All Eyes On Me
by fleurdelisee
Summary: After Mike forgets Tina's birthday, she heads to Kurt's house to be comforted. Unbeknownst to her, Blaine is over and the two teenagers were busy. She wants to leave, but Blaine offers her to stay and enjoy the show.


_Written for a prompt over at glee_kink_meme. This is my first attempt at PWP since my bandom days, so be indulgent. Title from Circus, by Britney Spears._

_It's Tina's birthday, and while she and Mike haven't gone all the way yet, she was expecting to lose her virginity to him tonight. What she got instead? Just another dinner at 'Wang Lee's World Famous (not really) Dumplings'. Mike didn't even remember it was her birthday. Put out, she drives to Kurt's house for some comfort, and walks in on Kurt and Blaine heatedly making out. Although she offers to leave, Kurt asks her why she looks like she's been crying, and she tells. Blaine noticed something flicker in her eyes when she walked in and saw what they were doing, so he invites her to stay and watch, only if she wants to. Kurt's embarrassed at first, but then forgets all about Tina watching. Blaine, the crowd-pleaser he is, makes things extra STEAMY. And Tina? BEST. BIRTHDAY. PRESENT. EVER._

_ P.S: Mike's not a jerk, he just honestly forgot._  
><em> P.P.S: Although this wouldn't be their first time, Blaine and Kurt don't have to go all the way- but it would be appreciated :) Top!Blaine and Bottom!Kurt only please<em>

* * *

><p>Tina is pissed off. No, pissed off is not the right word; she's upset. Upset because it's her birthday and she expected to <em>finally<em>sleep with Mike. Upset because instead what she got was a dinner at Wang Lee's World Famous Dumplings. Upset because the only person to remember it was her birthday was the waiter, a septuagenarian with that ridiculous Asian moustache – proof #1 she's actually pissed off: usually she loves that facial hair style.

And now that she's finally told Mike why she was glaring at her chicken feet salad, he's too guilt-ridden to do anything but promise to buy her something from his aunt's Asian store and apologise every three seconds. That's why she's driving to Kurt's place, having a hard time respecting the speed limits while blasting very _not_-Asian music as loud as her beat-up car's sound system will go. She's still upset and – desperately – still a virgin and life's unfair because she'd spent the day waxing _everywhere_.

She knows Kurt is home alone for the night because Finn told Puck who told Lauren who told Mercedes who told Tina that Finn was spending the night at the Fabrays' since his parents were away for the night, leaving Kurt alone. She also knows that her friend will be alone because, well, he's single – unless he's a filthy liar – and outside of Mercedes, who's babysitting her cousins, and Tina, he doesn't have anyone else to come over. Well, there's Rachel, but it's Rachel, so yeah, Kurt is home alone.

By the time she parks in front of the Hummel-Hudsons' – Hudmels'? – Mike has texted her six times to apologise again. She smiles fondly at her phone. There's no way she can hold a grudge against Mike when he texts her a picture of himself pouting and making puppy-dog eyes. She replies with a quick '_come by tomorrow and we'll see if you're forgiven ;)_before heading towards the house.

As is usual with going over to Kurt's when he's home alone, she enters without ringing or knocking; half of the time Kurt won't hear it anyway and the other half he's too lazy to come down and will text them to enter on their own. The house is silent and the lights are off in the living room. Without a glance to the rest of the house, she heads for the stairs, knowing she'll find Kurt in his room. Had she glance at the living room table, she would have seen two sets of dirty plates and an abandoned chocolate fondue.

She finally hears voices as she approaches Kurt's room. They are soft, and sometimes a small giggle will reach her ears. So maybe Rachel came over, after all. When she pushes Kurt's half-closed door open, she freezes in the doorway.

Kurt is lying on his bed, under Blaine, his hands up the sides of the Warbler's shirt. Blaine is kissing Kurt's neck and Kurt has his head thrown back to give him better access, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Blaine's hand is in Kurt's hair, pulling and tugging his head around as he kisses across his throat to the other side, sucking on a spot behind Kurt's ear. Kurt gasps at that, his hand coming up to grab Blaine's hair.

Tina knows she should feel mortified to have walked in on Kurt and – the _filthy liar_- his boyfriend, but all she feels is something hot coil low in her stomach. On the bed, Blaine kisses a trail along Kurt's jaw until their lips meet and Kurt lets out a groan, parting his lips and kissing back messily. When Blaine grinds his hips down against Kurt's, Tina lets out a tiny exclamation.

Kurt's eyes open suddenly and they immediately fall on Tina. She blushes at the same time than he does while Blaine rolls off Kurt and smiles at her like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Tina!" Kurt says breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugs. "Mike's an idiot and I thought you were home alone."

"How so?" Kurt asks, straightening his clothes and trying to look casual. He squints and leans forward to look at her more closely. "Have you been crying?"

She shrugs again. "He forgot it was my birthday. I mean, it's not that bad, but I guess I had, I don't know, expectations about how it would go?"

"You wanted to get laid?" Blaine asks bluntly.

Kurt swats him on the shoulder. Tina is a bit amazed at how unfazed they look even after she walked in on them making out. Then again, Kurt is the king of pretence and Blaine seems pretty much unashamed of everything he does.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. But, hum, I'm sorry, I guess you were about to—do the same. I'll leave you two alone." She starts backing out of the room but stops. "Oh, by the way, when Mercedes finds out you're dating Blaine and didn't tell anyone, you are so dead, Kurt."

Kurt shakes his head with a smile. "I was going to but I couldn't find the right moment, I'm sorry. But you don't have to go, we can pop in a movie if you want."

"Or we could continue," Blaine offers, his voice an octave lower than how Tina knows it. It's kind of ridiculously hot. "You seemed to be enjoying it, Tina."

Her eyes widen, mimicking Kurt's, and they both stare at Blaine. Kurt lets out a high-pitched giggle and swats his boyfriend on the arm again. "Don't be silly."

Blaine ignores him, holding Tina's gaze instead. She swallows thickly, the memory of the stir in her belly still fresh. "I was," she replies in a whisper.

Blaine smirks crookedly and nods. "Alright, then, take a seat Miss Cohen-Chang."

"Blaine—" Kurt begins, staring as Tina closes the door behind her and sits on the armchair located in the corner opposite Kurt's bed. "Tina!" Kurt starts again when she moves the armchair until she gets a decent view of the bed.

"Kurt," Blaine but purrs as he moves closer to Kurt and kisses his lips briefly. "Remember last week how I let you blindfold me because we said we'd explore each other's fantasies and you said next time it was my turn?" Blaine strokes up and down Kurt's arm and Kurt's only answer is a frustrated grunt. "Can it be my turn now?"

"This does it for you?" Kurt asks, nodding towards Tina.

"You have no idea," Blaine answers in a rough voice and that seems to seal the deal because Kurt pulls him down by the collar of his shirt and kisses him.

Tina watches as Kurt and Blaine's kissing turns into making out, the warmth in her stomach back when Blaine once again grinds down on Kurt. Blaine breaks the kiss to once more move to Kurt's neck, nipping and biting and licking all across his pale skin, making Kurt squirm and whimper under him. Blaine lets out a groan when Kurt lifts his hips to meet with Blaine's as they push down and if watching this when they are fully clothed is affecting her that much, Tina cannot wait for more.

"You know," Blaine suddenly says, looking at Tina. "I'm half-Asian." Kurt gives his boyfriend a 'what the _actual_fuck' look and Blaine shrugs. "I know they call you the Asian couple and that you do lots of Asian things with Mike so maybe this will make you feel more at ease," Blaine rambles and Tina finds it kind of endearing to see he's nervous. She's never seen him, well, show any kind of emotions outside being smitten by Kurt and it's a nice change.

"I'm not as bad as Mike," Tina replies. "Everything we do together always has to be Asian. It's a bit annoying, to be honest."

"His abs, though," Kurt comments before sneaking his hands under Blaine's shirt to stroke his abdomen.

"His abs, yeah," Tina repeats, smiling dreamily.

It should feel awkward and weird, especially when Blaine sits up, straddling Kurt's thigh, to take off both their shirts, but all Tina can think about is how hot the entire situation is. Besides, she left her conscience in the doorway when she sat down and decided to watch one of her best friend and his boyfriend—do what exactly, she's not sure, the details are a bit fuzzy and she was never allowed to watch Brokeback Mountain.

By the time she focuses back on the two boys, most of their clothes are gone and they are lying down on the bed, rubbing together in their underwear, their legs tangled. Kurt's face is flushed and his eyes are tightly closed as Blaine starts kissing down his throat, leaving open-mouthed kisses across his collarbone before going back to the hollow of his throat to suck on his skin.

"Blaine," Kurt gasps, his hand gripping Blaine's hair to keep him there. "Shit, that's—"

Blaine hums before moving on, kissing down and towards Kurt's left nipple, sucking it between his lips, causing Kurt to buck under him and breath in sharply. Blaine's other hand takes care of Kurt's right nipple, rolling it between his index and thumb. Kurt is now pushing his hips up to meet with Blaine's, breathing hard. Blaine chuckles and continues moving down, this time skipping the kissing. He pats Kurt's thigh and he parts them. Blaine settles between his legs and grins up at Kurt.

Kurt smiles back at him and in that instant, Tina knows she's been completely forgotten. With one quick kiss to Kurt's navel, Blaine hooks his fingers under the waistband of Kurt's briefs and pulls them down, crawling backwards on his knees until he can completely take them off and throw them away. Quickly moving back forward, he strokes the insides of Kurt's thighs, his eyes fixed on his cock.

Tina's are, as well, and she doesn't feel even remotely ashamed to be staring. It's the first time she sees a real life one and she'll be damned if she doesn't make sure the image is printed on her retina.

"He's gorgeous, huh," Blaine asks Tina as he slowly stroke Kurt's dick. He bends down to kiss the head, making him gasp and grip his comforter.

"Yes," she breathes out, still staring. "Not that I can compare to anything, it's the first I—" she trails off when Blaine bends down again, this time wrapping his lips around Kurt's erection and moving down. His hand is still wrapped around the portion he can't cover with his lips and he starts sucking and pumping in rhythm.

Tina grips the armrests of the chair, biting her lips as she watches. A small part of her mind is decidedly taking notes for when she'll eventually try the same thing on Mike and that part is mildly grossed out when Blaine lets go of Kurt's cock – with an obscene 'pop' ringing through the room – to suck on his balls.

"Blaine, shit, I won't—I'm close—fuck, I want—"

"What do you want, honey?" Blaine asks, lifting his head and wiping his swollen lips. Tina shamelessly stares at them, her eyes then moving down take in all of Blaine. She'd noticed before that Blaine was handsome but she'd never seen him as downright hot until that moment, with his hair dishevelled and a layer of sweat covering his toned body. And the chest hair, Tina didn't even know she was into chest hair until she sat Blaine shirtless.

"I want you to fuck me," Kurt lets out, his voice rough and low. "Don't make me plead."

Blaine's grin at that is nothing short of filthy and he nods, lifting Kurt's leg over his head so he can move under it and off the bed. Kurt and Tina both look at his back and frustratingly still-clothed ass as he digs around in his bag. With a small cry of victory, he brandishes a bottle of lube and a condom before turning around. He hesitates for a moment before shrugging and taking off his underwear and once again, Tina stares.

When she tears her eyes away, she notices Blaine looking at her with a smirk. He quirks his eyebrow and she blushes and looks away.

"Don't be ashamed, the whole point is for you to look," Blaine says casually before climbing back on the bed and focusing his attention back on Kurt.

"He's a bit of an attention whore, in case you didn't notice," Kurt adds, leaning up to press a kiss to Blaine's shoulder.

This is the part where Tina has a general idea of what's going to happen and she's ridiculously eager to know the complete details even if they'll never be useful to her. She watches with intent as Blaine first picks up the lube he'd thrown on the bed, stares at it and shakes his head before putting it back down. With a small lop-sided smile, he reaches past Kurt to grab a pillow.

"What—" Kurt asks when Blaine gently lifts his hips and positions the pillow underneath. "Oh god, _yes_," he moans when he understands something Tina clearly doesn't.

Her eyes widen when Blaine lifts Kurt's legs over his shoulders and spreads his ass cheeks with his fingers before leaning in and licking at Kurt's hole. Kurt is barely breathing, his eyes shut tight and his face flushed. Blaine continues licking and kissing, sometimes pushing his tongue in, which makes Kurt's hips jerk up.

"Hold on a second," Blaine whispers, kissing the inside of Kurt's thigh before sitting back on his knees. Quickly, he opens the bottle of lube and pours some in his hand, recapping it and throwing it to the side.

With expert movements, he warms it between his palms before coating the fingers of his right hand. Wiping the rest on the bedspread – Tina has a feeling Kurt will kill him once he finds out – Blaine leans back in and resumes mouthing at Kurt's asshole, pushing his tongue in as much as he can, making Kurt writhe and whine helplessly.

Kurt lets out a whine when Blaine pushes his index in, replacing his tongue with it. Blaine straightens up and leans forward, bending Kurt in two, to press a kiss to his lips.

"Let's give Tina a good show, okay?" Blaine whispers loud enough for her to hear. She squirms on her chair when the two boys look at her, Kurt's hips still rocking against Blaine's finger. It should feel weird but it doesn't.

"Blaine, are you going to get another finger in before the sun rises?" Kurt snaps after a few more minutes and Blaine chuckles, shaking his head when he meets Tina's eyes.

Blaine must do something good in retaliation because Kurt's head snaps back and his whole body tenses while his hips press back, trying to reproduce whatever it is that Blaine did.

"That was his prostate," Blaine explains to a suddenly blushing Tina. "If you ever get kinky with Mike, make sure you hit that. It's really, really awesome," Blaine says earnestly, nodding and brushing against Kurt's again.

"Blaine _Anderson_, for the love of—" Kurt hisses, stopping when Blaine adds a second finger.

Kurt groans and makes noises and Tina is a little taken aback to see him coming undone. It's a Kurt she's never seen before – well, obviously – and the contrast is impressive. While she was musing on the two sides of Kurt and whatnot, Blaine added a third finger. She watches as he twists his hand around, watches as Kurt grips his shoulders and breathes hard, and wonders for a moment when exactly life decided that for her birthday, she would get to watch two hot guys have sex for free.

Kurt whines when Blaine pulls his fingers out and Blaine smiles, leaning in to kiss him open-mouthed and messy. He lingers there for a moment, the two of them kissing wetly and sloppily, without a care for technique. Blaine moves forward more and rolls his hips against Kurt's, their erections rubbing together and making the two of them gasp.

"I think—" Kurt pants, petting Blaine's shoulder as Blaine kisses along his jaw. "I think you should fuck me now."

Blaine pulls back and they stare at each other for a while and for the first time, Tina feels like she's intruding. She's seen Blaine finger Kurt and blow him and she's about to watch them have sex but that gaze is so intimate she feels uncomfortable.

"Okay, yes," Blaine finally says, moving back.

Kurt lets out a sigh and smiles, turning his head to the side. His eyes widen slightly when he sees Tina staring at them and if he weren't already flustered, Tina is pretty sure he would blush. She waves at him and he rolls his eyes, waving back.

"Oh my god, are you done?" Kurt snaps, his attention back on Blaine who's just finished putting on the condom.

"You have no idea how hot is it when you top from the bottom," Blaine groans before pushing the head of his cock in.

"Actually, I do," Kurt says, his breath itching on the last word, his eyes closing as he hums with contentment. "It's been way too long," he adds, pushing his hips to get Blaine deeper.

"Huh uh," Blaine replies, thrusting in slowly.

He stops when he's completely in, his hips flush against Kurt's skin.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Tina asks timidly.

Blaine and Kurt look at her at the same time and she bites her lip.

"Yes," Kurt answers after a few seconds, moving his hips up to meet with Blaine's as he slowly starts thrusting in and out. "But it's a good kind of pain. And—" Kurt groans when Blaine's cock brushes against his prostate. "And it goes away after a while. And then it's really, really good."

With that, Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's back and holds onto Blaine's arms.

"You good?" Blaine asks, bending down to kiss Kurt's nose.

Kurt nods. "I won't last long," he whispers and Blaine grins.

Keeping his weight up on one hand, Blaine tugs at Kurt's left leg until he unwraps it from his waist and pushes it backwards, using it as leverage to start thrusting in harder. Tina's breathe itches in her chest when Kurt reaches between their bodies to grab his own cock, stroking it to match Blaine's pace.

"Shit, I'm—" Kurt gasps and Blaine completely stills.

"Wait." With that, he pushes Kurt's hand away and squeezes the base of his dick, making Kurt whimper in pain. "I want to come at the same time."

"I can't wait, Blaine," Kurt says, his eyes wide, his entire body tensed.

"Yes, you can." His voice is hard and Tina feels bad for Kurt and incredibly turned on at the same time.

As Blaine starts thrusting again, his fingers still tight around Kurt's cock, Tina stops fighting the urge that's been building inside of her since the start and sneaks her hand up her skirt and into her panties to rub her clit, her breath shortening almost immediately. It's maybe the third or fourth time that she does it and she still feels ashamed of the compulsion but as she watches her friends doing far worse, some of her bashfulness lifts away, leaving her free to enjoy the feeling.

"I'm close Kurt, just—" Blaine grunts and Kurt nods curtly, his lips pressed tight, his eyes closed. Tina barely notices his tears as she speeds up her hand, wanting to come at the same time than them.

When Blaine's hips start jerking spasmodically, he lets go of Kurt's cock, who lets out a cry before coming. The two of them ride their orgasms, foreheads pressed together and panted breaths mingling. Tina, after a few more seconds of tensing up and feeling it build up inside of her, comes as well, her entire body shuddering before relaxing again.

For a few minutes, the only sounds that can be heard are pants as the three of them come down. Blaine slowly pulls out of Kurt, making him whimper faintly. He takes the condom off, ties it up and dumps it in what Tina guesses to be a garbage can on the other side of the bed before pressing into Kurt's side, his head on his chest. Kurt looks like he's asleep.

Without a word, Tina gets up and heads for the door.

"Happy birthday," Kurt whispers. When she turns around, he's smiling.

"I'd totally do that again," Blaine mumbles.

"Shut up," is the last thing Tina hears before she heads out of the house, deciding that her seventeenth birthday will be very hard to beat. No pun intended.


End file.
